


Happily Ever After

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, This is 20k of fluffy pining, cuteness, happy endings, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: The first time Sam Winchester meets crown prince Castiel Novak, they end up in trouble together, and somehow become friends, then best friends.  As Sam grows up, he absolutely does not have a crush on his best friend, or falls in love with him, no matter what Dean says.  When push comes to shove and Castiel must marry, well, there’s only one thing Sam can do, isn’t there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to check out the absolutely gorgeous art created for this fic!!! I love it so much, so please make sure to head over here and give the artist some love!! [Find it Here](http://maaahksheppard.tumblr.com/post/154137247173/this-is-my-artwork-for-the-the-fic)!! 
> 
> If you want to check out their blog, you can do that over [here](http://maaahksheppard.tumblr.com/)!

 

Sam took a deep breath and did his absolute best to focus on finishing getting ready.  He didn't want to go to this stupid event, but Dean was making him, and his Dad said that it was something that they had to do for the neighboring kingdom.  It was still stupid.  He frowned when he got handed another jacket.  "Bobby, I'm already wearing a jacket!" 

 

"This is an overcoat, you need to wear this," Bobby said, holding out the heavily jeweled jacket.  "You're a prince of the realm, so you need to make sure that you are giving the appearance of one." 

 

Sam pouted.  "I don't want to wear one, why do I have to?" 

 

Bobby laughed.  "Because even at eight years old, little princes need to obey the rules," he said, setting the jacket aside, picking up shoulder chain instead.  "I'll make you a deal though.  You wear this, you don't have to wear the heavier jacket." 

 

"Deal!" Sam cried, standing still as Bobby settled the chain over his shoulders.  "Can I go play now?" 

 

"Don't you dare get dirty when you go to play or your father will have your head," Bobby cautioned, but opened the door for him. 

 

Sam grinned, bright and wide.  "I will stay the cleanest that I have ever stayed!" 

 

Bobby snorted and watched Sam bolt down the hallway of the castle.  That wasn’t going to happen.  Kid had an eye for trouble, especially when it came to official events.  If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Sam liked making an embarrassment of his father.  He wouldn't have been surprised, but it was no way for the two of them to go through life. 

 

"Bobby!" Dean shouted, coming around the corner, barrelling into the old man's legs.  "Why does Sam get to go play?  I want to go play with him!" 

 

Bobby laughed.  "Sam isn't the crown prince." 

 

Dean pouted at Bobby.  "I don't want to be crown prince." 

 

"Yes you do," Bobby corrected.  "Now, if you're good and we can get things done here quickly, I bet that we can finish you off quickly enough to go play with Sam." 

 

Dean lit up.  "Okay!" 

 

Bribery did certainly have its moments, for sure. 

 

~!~

 

Sam skipped down the hallway and snuck out of the castle the second that he knew no one else was watching.  It wasn't his fault that he was able to give them all the slip and know a dozen ways out of the castle! 

 

Well, _maybe_ it was, but it was mostly Dean's fault first, since he was the one who found everything! 

 

Sam tilted his face up to the sunshine and spun around in a slow, lazy circle as he waded into the grass around the castle.  This was why he wanted to be outside.  It was perfect and noisy and he loved it and there was nothing that anyone could make him do out here.  Here, he could just be Sam and he didn't need to worry about royal clothes, or stupid events that he had to behave for! 

 

He let himself fall back into the grass and closed his eyes, relaxing as the sun continued to shine. 

 

"You're going to get in trouble." 

 

Sam opened his eyes and scowled.  He got told that a hundred times a week from Dean and Bobby, he didn't need some other snot-nosed kid saying it too!  "What are you talking about?  I'm not doing anything!" 

 

The other boy stared at him.  "You're wearing nice clothes and you're laying in the grass.  You're going to get in trouble because you got dirty and you weren't supposed to.  I know it, I get in trouble for that all of the time." 

 

Sam frowned and looked at the other boy in front of him.  He was wearing weird clothes too and he was staring a lot.  He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.  "I am Prince Sam Winchester and I can do whatever I want on castle grounds!"  He paused and considered his statement.  "Well, within reason," he added and smiled at the other boy.  "I just wanted to get outside before everyone had to be all stupid and stuffy!" 

 

"I'm Crown Prince Castiel," the other boy said, sticking out his hand.  It was only a little bit dirty from the sweets that Castiel had stuffed in his pockets.  "We're supposed to meet later." 

 

Sam blinked and stared at the boy in front of him.  _This_ was the crown prince that everyone was talking about?  "You have a bee in your hair," Sam said, reaching out to shoo it away. 

 

Castiel smacked his hand away and Sam frowned, pulling it back.  He watched the other boy carefully remove the bee from his hair and let it go buzzing on its way.  "It could have stung you!" 

 

Castiel shook his head.  "They never sting me.  I don't know why, but they never do." 

 

Sam squinted his eyes at Castiel.  "You're _weird_." 

 

Castiel shrugged.  "You're the one laying out in a field.  You're the weird one." 

 

"I am not!" Sam defended, giving Castiel a shove.  The other boy immediately went tumbling to the ground and Sam raced after him, afraid that he had hurt him somehow. 

 

Castiel stared up at Sam in surprise.  "You _pushed_ me!  Only Gabriel pushes me, and he's allowed to do that, because he's my cousin!" 

 

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, straightening his back to be as tall as he possibly could.  "Well, I can do whatever I want here, this is my home!" 

 

Castiel scowled and stood up, carefully dusting off his pants.  "I think you are mean, Sam Winchester.  I am going back inside and I am going to tell everyone that you pushed me into the dirt and they are going to believe me, because I'm dirty and you aren't!" 

 

"No!" Sam shouted, grabbing Castiel's arm, spinning him around.  "You can't do that, I'll get in trouble!  Why would you want to tell them I shoved you?" 

 

"You did!" Castiel shot back, glaring at the other boy. 

 

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to hurt you or anything!" Sam protested.  "My brother and I shove each other all of the time.  Try shoving me, you're supposed to do it back!" 

 

Castiel frowned.  "My father will be very angry with me if I get into a fight," he said, watching Sam spread his arms. 

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed.  "But I hit you, so that means you need to hit me back!  Come on!" 

 

Castiel reached out and gave Sam a small shove before stepping back quickly, squinting at him.  "Like that?" 

 

Sam laughed and shook his head.  "Is that the hardest that you can push someone?"

 

"No!" Castiel defended, his lips curling sullenly.  "I didn't want to hurt you." 

 

"You're not going to hurt me, come on!" Sam teased, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

 

Castiel scowled and ran towards Sam, slamming himself into the other boy.  They tumbled head over heels and ended up in the mud of the riverbank.  "Our clothes!" he said, looking down at the mud staining his bright white shirt.  His father was going to be furious with him. 

 

Sam looked down at the jewels he was wearing that were now caked with mud.  Bobby was going to give him his disappointed look.  But, if they were going to do this, there was no reason that they shouldn't keep doing it as much as possible.  "See?  Wasn't that fun?" 

 

"No!" Castiel protested, glaring down at Sam.  "This is all your fault.  I never should have pushed you!  Why did you tell me to push you!" 

 

Sam shrugged.  "Because it's fun.  _Watch_."  He grabbed Castiel around the waist after he had started to get up and threw him into the mud again.  Castiel blinked at him, his blue eyes wide and Sam smirked, raising an eyebrow.  "See?  Fun!" 

 

"I do not understand how getting oneself covered in mud could possibly be considered fun," Castiel said, looking down at himself.  "However, I suppose I must allow for cultural differences between the both of us." 

 

"Do you always talk this much?" Sam asked, flopping down in the mud beside Castiel. 

 

"I like talking and reading," Castiel said, looking down at the river.  "I read too much." 

 

Sam gasped.  "There is no such thing as reading too much!  I get in trouble for reading books that I'm not supposed to all of the time!  But no one tells me that I read too much!" 

 

Castiel turned and blinked at Sam.  "You like reading?" 

 

"I love reading," Sam corrected, smiling wide at Castiel.  "My brother, he's the crown prince, he doesn't like reading much at all.  He'd rather play with swords, which, I like doing too, but reading is better." 

 

Castiel gave a shy, hesitant smile.  "I've never met someone else that loves reading before." 

 

"Well, we can talk about reading any time that you like!" Sam said, bouncing himself into a sitting position.  "Tell me about your favorite book!" 

 

It was easy to lose track of time - they talked for hours, and Sam only realized what time it was when the bells started chiming above the castle, signaling the dinner hour.  His eyes went wide and he flew to his feet, grabbing Castiel by the hand.  "We're late!" 

 

Castiel stumbled as Sam started to drag him towards the castle.  "Late for what?" 

 

"Dinner!" Sam cried, pulling Castiel into one of the secret passages that the servants used.  He dashed around the people in his way and headed for the dining hall.  Several people shook their heads at him, but he pulled Castiel behind him.  They were both covered in mud, leaving a trail of it as they ran, but maybe if they weren't too late, neither of their Dads would notice what had happened. 

 

Sam slid open another secret door and stepped into the main dining room, and froze when he realized that everyone's eyes were on him.  Dean glared at him, but Sam could tell he was more jealous than angry.  He grinned and waved, tugging Castiel the rest of the way out of the secret passage.  Whispers immediately started and Sam looked at Castiel.  "We're in trouble." 

 

Castiel looked around the room and squirmed when he met his father's angry eyes.  "Yes, I believe that we are." 

 

Sam looked at Castiel and bit down on his lip.  There was one really good way to get out of trouble that he knew, and maybe it would stop Castiel's Dad from being angry with him.  "It's my fault," he said, scuffing his foot against the stone of the floor.  "I was taking Prince Castiel down to the river to show him it and we both slipped and fell.  'm sorry." 

 

Sam could feel everyone staring at them both, but slowly, the tension started to ease in the room. 

 

"Well," King John said gruffly.  "If there were ever an appropriate way to introduce my youngest, him getting into trouble playing around would be the way to do it." 

 

Sam smiled at his father gratefully and stepped forward, his shoes squelching with mud.  He gave a small bow and stepped in front of Castiel's father.  "I'm sorry, sir.  Castiel told me that we should have come back to the castle, but I was excited to show him a couple of things." 

 

"Very well," the other King said, inclining his head.  "Castiel, go with Gabriel to get cleaned up.  I expect you to be presentable and return to dinner immediately." 

 

Castiel bowed his head.  "Yes sir." 

 

Sam waved to Castiel as he left and followed Bobby out of the dining room, grinning bright and wide.  He was still going to be in trouble, but at least Castiel wasn't going to be in trouble. 

 

"That was a good thing you did back there, Sam," Bobby said.  "Even if it was a bunch of horseshit.  What the hell were you two doing?  Wrestling in the mud?"

 

Sam cleared his throat.  "No, absolutely not." 

 

Bobby snorted and rolled his eyes.  "I'm old, kid, not blind," he said, steering Sam to his bedroom.  "Now you get cleaned up and presentable and get back downstairs in a hurry, you hear me?" 

 

"Yes," Sam agreed, stripping off his muddy clothes. 

 

When they both got back to the dining hall, dinner was in full swing and Sam left the table for a few minutes to go to where Castiel was sitting.  The other boy ignored him, so Sam poked him in the back until bright blue eyes met his.  Sam held out his favorite book to the other boy as a peace offering.  "This is the book I told you about." 

 

Castiel blinked in surprise and slowly took the book into his hands.  "You're...you're giving it to me?" 

 

"No, I'm letting you borrow it," Sam said, grinning bright and wide.  "You're going to give it back to me the next time that you visit!" 

 

Castiel nodded and traced his fingers over the cover.  "Why are you doing this, Sam?" 

 

Sam shrugged.  "Because you're my friend and friends do things like let each other borrow their books.  Besides, you said you liked books and I bet that you are going to love that one!" 

 

"Thank you," Castiel said, curling the book closer to his chest.  "I've never had a friend before." 

 

Sam's eyes went wide.  He had lots of friends, Dean and Jo, and Charlie, even though Charlie was a servant, she was one of his bestest friends, because she was funny and made him laugh, but he couldn't imagine having any friends.  "Well," he said.  "I am going to be your friend then.  Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll be your best friend!" 

 

Castiel blinked and nodded.  "I, I would like that, Sam." 

 

Sam grinned again and gave Castiel a quick hug.  "Good!  Maybe I'll sneak over to your room later and we can do some reading together.  I know the room you're staying in!" 

 

"I don't want you to get in trouble..." Castiel said, looking up at his father, who had noticed them talking, but didn't appear to be bothered by it. 

 

"I'm always in trouble!" Sam said, laughing and shrugging.  "Don't worry about that.  I don't mind being in trouble.  Besides, you're here for a little while and I can take you on all sorts of adventures and teach you about being friends!" 

 

Castiel cleared his throat and looked down at the table, and the book in his lap.  "I would like that very much, Sam." 

 

"Done deal!" Sam said, mimicking something that he heard his brother say all of the time. 

 

Castiel nodded as well, turning his attention back to dinner.  "I'll see you later then?" 

 

"Yes you will!" Sam agreed, and hurried back over to the seat by his brother. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sam bumped his brother's shoulder as they walked towards their bedrooms, both of them yawning.  "That wasn't so bad." 

 

"Yeah," Dean said, looking at his younger brother.  "You distracted everyone by showing up completely covered in mud.  Huge fucking mess you made too." 

 

"I mean, can you blame me?  I was having fun and then he insulted me, so I had to shove him into the mud!  I had to teach him how to push me back, Dean!  He doesn't have any friends or know how to have fun, I mean, I had to help him, right?" 

 

Dean rolled his eyes.  "Maybe.  But be _careful_.  He can't get into a lot of trouble while he is here.  You don't want his father to get angry at him, do you?" 

 

Sam shook his head, his hair flying all over his face.  "No, I don't want Castiel to get in any sorts of trouble." 

 

"All right, then try to behave, at least a little bit, okay?" Dean said, punching his brother in the shoulder. 

 

Sam nodded again.  "Yes, I will, I promise, Dean." 

 

"Good," Dean said, stopping next to Castiel's room, handing Sam his candle.  "You get caught coming back to our room, I have no idea where you were and you snuck out on your own." 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and took the candle from him, knocking on the door to Castiel's room.  "Yeah, yeah," Sam whispered, pressing his ear to the door.  He heard the footsteps that meant someone was coming closer and grinned, bouncing.  "I'll be there in a bit Dean, we want to read my favorite book!" 

 

Dean snorted and kept walking down the hallway.  "Right." 

 

"Night Dean," Sam called, watching his brother walk away. 

 

Dean turned and waved.  "Night, Sammy." 

 

Sam scowled at his brother for the nickname, right when Castiel opened the door.  He grinned and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.  He held up the candle triumphantly.  "Ready to read?" 

 

Castiel gave him a dubious look and Sam pouted.  "Come on, you promised that we were going to read together!" he said, heading for Castiel's bed. 

 

"I suppose that is true," Castiel agreed, following Sam back into his room. 

 

"Is your Dad really mad at you?" Sam asked, looking at Castiel.  He bit down on his lip and waited for the other boy to climb onto the bed before following him. 

 

Castiel shook his head.  "No.  He is not pleased, but he is not angry with me, either.  Your apology helped." 

 

Sam lit up and smiled, bright and wide.  "It did?  Oh good!  I was hoping that would make sure that no one was angry with you!" 

 

Castiel squinted at Sam.  "Why did you tell him that lie, though?  It got you in more trouble, didn't it?" 

 

"Nope," Sam said with a shake of his head.  "My Dad always likes it when we own up to our mistakes and are honest about them.  So, I figured I could get you out of trouble and try to make sure that my Dad wouldn't be too angry with me either." 

 

"It worked," Castiel said, smiling at Sam as he stretched out on the bed and offered the book to the other boy.  "Do you want to read first, or do you want me to read first?" 

 

Sam shrugged.  "Doesn't matter to me!" 

 

"Okay," Castiel said, opening the book.  "I'll go first then." 

 

Sam grinned and settled in to listen.  This was always one of his favorites and he loved hearing other people read it too.  Castiel's voice was steady and low and in no time at all, his eyes were starting to drift shut. 

 

Castiel read until his voice was sore and looked up at Sam, about to comment that they should both go get some rest when he realized that Sam had fallen asleep, and was curled into his pillow.  Castiel frowned and debated what he could do.  The prince needed to go back to his own room for sleep.  He reached out and gave Sam a gentle push on the shoulder. 

 

Sam sat up immediately, his eyes wide as he looked around. "Oh no!  I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." 

 

"It's all right," Castiel said, smiling.  "But I think that you need to go to bed now, before we get in trouble." 

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, smiling at Castiel.  "But you liked the book?"

 

Castiel nodded.  "Very much.  Maybe you could read some of it tomorrow?" 

 

"Definitely!" Sam whispered, sliding off the bed and heading over to the door.  "Night Castiel!" 

 

"Sam?" Castiel said, sitting up. 

 

Sam paused and turned around to look at the other boy on the bed.  "Yeah?" 

 

Castiel smiled.  "My, my cousin, he calls me Cas.  You can call me that too, if you want." 

 

" _Cas_ ," Sam repeated, smiling.  "I like that.  Night Cas!" 

 

"Goodnight, Sam," Castiel said, watching the other boy slip out and into the hallway. 

 

~!~

 

Sam sighed and dipped his quill into ink, tapping the feather against his chin before he started to write.  He had to get this letter posted to Castiel today if he hoped to have it arriving before Cas left to come visit him again.  Not that it would matter, since he was going to be seeing Cas in a few days again, but he wanted to write this and get it out so at least he could stop thinking about it.  Bad enough that he couldn't seem to stop. 

 

_Cas,_

 

_I hope that you're doing well.  I know that you were enjoying the swordfighting lessons that you were going through, despite thinking that you weren't going to.  Even I like doing the swordfighting, but it's harder than it should be.  At least that's what I think.  I like archery.  I'm even getting better at Dean at that!  Dean doesn't have the patience for it.  Bobby's said that a bunch and it always makes Dean angry._

 

_Thank you for the book recommendation that you sent over.  I read it, but I didn't like it nearly as much as I thought.  Unfortunately.  I mean, the book was great, but I was sad about the ending.  I mean, shouldn't they have gotten to be together?  Leaving it like they were...that was sad.  She should have had the courage to tell him what she really wanted, even if it wasn't the right thing!_

 

 

Sam paused in the letter and considered what he was going to write next.  He sighed and dipped the quill again and tapped it gently against the glass.  At least if anyone was reading the letter, they would think that it was a normal one and not anything that actually had important stuff in it. 

 

 

_But, here's the thing.  So Dean is doing all of his training as the crown prince, right?  He doesn't like it at all.  It makes me sad, because I want to help him, but our Dad is so strict with Dean, and Dean tries to do everything that he can.  But sometimes he doesn't, or I manage to convince Dean to come do things with me and he gets in trouble.  I don't want Dean to get in trouble Cas, but I also want to be able to see my brother._

 

_I'm glad you're coming to visit, because maybe I'll stop distracting Dean and I can keep him from getting in trouble.  I'm always the one that is getting him into trouble.  Even Dad says so.  I don't try to, but sometimes it just happens, and I mean, I just want to see Dean.  He's my brother, of course I want to spend timewith him!_

 

_Anyways, I'm excited to see you soon!  Travel safe!_

 

 

Sam signed his name and folded up the letter carefully, sealing it with a few drops of wax before he wrote Castiel's name on the front.  He knew that someone would likely read it, because that's how things worked in the castle.  He bit down on his lip.  It would be good for Cas to visit.  At least, this time, it was going to be only him and they didn't need to worry about all of the stuff that was involved with a proper royal visit. 

 

He got the letter sent off (and maybe it wouldn't be spied on, but he wasn't holding out any hope for it), and leaned against the frame of his window.  Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and turned to the door when he heard his brother coming closer.  He grinned at Dean as he leaned against the doorframe.  "Hey.  Finished with practice already?" 

 

Dean shrugged and stared at Sam.  "You writing love letters to Cas, again?" 

 

Sam flushed.  "They aren't love letters!" 

 

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Keep telling yourself that.  But your blush is giving you away there, Sammy.  You know that he's going to have to get married and carry on the succession, right?" 

 

Sam turned back to his desk and rolled his eyes.  "I can't believe we're actually having this conversation, Dean." 

 

"I can't believe you haven't thought of this," Dean shot back, walking into the room, closing the door behind him.  "You've learned enough about their culture that you know how it works, Sam." 

 

Yeah, he did.  He also knew that if it came down to it and the King wanted to marry a man, he had to establish his own line of succession, which could be incredibly difficult and cause dissent in the kingdom, which would be the last thing that Cas would want to do as a ruler. 

 

"Oh, stop pouting," Dean said, walking closer to his brother, reaching out to ruffle his hair.  "I am absolutely certain that Castiel will find ways around things and you two will get your happily ever after." 

 

Sam scowled at his brother.  "I don't like Castiel.  Well, in _that_ way." 

 

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.  "You two have written each other how many letters a week for the past how many years?" 

 

Sam flushed again, feeling his ears turn bright red.  Damn his brother for bringing it up.  "That doesn't mean anything." 

 

"It means that the both of you have way more to talk about than I ever would have thought," Dean said, reaching out to ruffle Sam's hair again.  "Look, I'm just telling you to be prepared, okay?  I'm not telling you to not, feel things for him." 

 

"Dean, shut up," Sam grumbled, glaring at his brother again.  "Shouldn't we be talking about you and the princesses vying for your hand?" 

 

Dean settled into the chair beside Sam.  He battled his eyelashes and smirked.  "You're the only princess I want vying for my hand, Sam." 

 

"Shut up, Dean," Sam growled, glaring at his brother.  "You feel the complete and endless need to be a jerk, don't you?  Well, you can, can fuck right off.  It's none of your business.  You know that, I know that, and we can move on." 

 

"Touchy, _touchy_ ," Dean said, holding his hands up and away from Sam.  "I'll shut up about Cas, don't worry." he promised. 

 

Sam scowled at his brother and put the ink and his paper away, carefully organizing the rest of the things on his desk until he had them how he wanted them.  "I'm sorry," he mumbled.  He didn't like his brother thinking that he was mad at him, even if most of the time it was true. 

 

Dean grinned, bright and wide.  "That's more like it.  Thank you.  Now, you want to go get some practice in before dinner?  I bet that'll get Dad off your back if we tell him that we were both practicing earlier."

 

Sam pushed himself to his feet and nodded.  "Yeah, that seems like a good idea.  I haven't kicked your butt in a fight in a while." 

 

Dean laughed, his head tilting back.  "What makes you think that you actually kick my ass?" 

 

Sam smirked at his brother and followed him down to the practice yard.  "Experience!" he called, breaking into a jog, stretching his legs.  The one nice thing about starting to get as tall as his brother was that he could finally keep up with Dean whenever they went running, or they wanted to race somewhere.  Dean cursed behind him and Sam pumped his arms, doing his best to stay as far ahead of Dean as he could. 

 

By the time they finished sparring in the practice field, they were both red-faced and sweaty, but Dean was kneeling and Sam was holding the sword in front of him. 

 

Dean grinned.  "Have some tension that you needed to work off there, Sammy?" 

 

Sam hit Dean in the shoulder with the wooden sword, sending him crashing back to the ground, even as he laughed harder than before.  Sam really did hate his asshole of a brother.  He really, truly did.  "You are such a jerk," he growled, glaring at Dean. 

 

Dean winked at Sam and rolled himself to his feet, heading back to where they could put the equipment away.  "You know it, that's my role as big brother." 

 

Sam followed his brother and put the rest of his stuff away and relaxed, bumping Dean's shoulder.  If nothing else, Dean had been right about the fact that he felt better after fighting like this. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sam bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the entourage he could see to get closer. 

 

"Be a little bit more eager, why don't you?" Dean grumbled, standing back from Sam, watching as he got a scowl from his brother.  "I'm just saying.  You're acting like a kid there.  Tone it the hell down.  Cas is going to think that you're obsessed with him." 

 

Sam ignored his brother and tilted his head a little bit, trying to catch a glimpse of Cas' horse.  He knew that the prince was going to be riding his newest one, Seraph, that he had gotten for his last birthday.  Sam had promised Cas that they could go out riding when they talked.  It was certainly an improvement on playing in the mud.  He grinned fondly and straightened when he finally saw the midnight black horse he had been looking for. 

 

"There he is," Dean said, watching his little brother light up and give a frantic wave that no one on horseback had any hope of seeing.  He rolled his eyes and watched as Sam barely managed to keep himself under control as he let the entourage in.  Dean nodded to each of them, inclining his head, glad when Sam finally assumed his proper place beside him.  "About time you got over here," he grumbled. 

 

"Oh shut up," Sam said.  "Cas doesn't care if we stand on ceremony." 

 

"He might not," Dean agreed.  "But everyone else does, so let's play nice and remember that's what we're supposed to be doing.  You can run off with him in a little bit." 

 

"We're not running off!" Sam shot back, forcing a smile to his face as Cas approached.  "Castiel!  Welcome!" 

 

Castiel nodded his head and pushed his fingers through his hair.  "Thank you for your welcome." 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and held out his hand.  "Welcome to our Kingdom, Prince Castiel.  Please forgive my little brother's rudeness, he has been very excited for your visit." 

 

Castiel chuckled and waved the rest of his men away.  "I have been most excited for this visit myself, so it is completely understandable.  He rolled his shoulders under the heavy robes and looked at both of the brothers.  "Would it be too much to ask that I be given some time to relax before dinner this evening?" 

 

"Of course," Dean said with a nod, smiling at him.  "Come, I'll show you to your rooms.  Your entourage will be taken care of and shown to their rooms as well." 

 

"I appreciate that," Castiel said, turning to face Sam when the other boy came to stand beside him.  He looked upward with a frown.  "You are taller than you were than I last saw you." 

 

"I would certainly hope so!" Sam said, laughing.  "It's been at least, what?  Three, four years since I saw you last?  I've turned eighteen now!" 

 

"Yes," Castiel said with a smile.  "It has been ten years since we first met and you pushed me into the mud." 

 

"Hey," Sam protested, grinning at Cas.  "I pushed you into the dirt, you shoved me back and into the mud, remember?" 

 

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Sam.  "I do not remember it that way at all.  You were the one that got the both of us dirty, not me." 

 

"Absolutely not!" Sam said, glaring at his best friend.  "I will not have you slandering my good name-"

 

"What good name?" Dean asked, looking back over his shoulder at Sam, grinning when his brother glared at him.  "Just saying." 

 

"I hate the both of you," Sam declared, walking a few steps in front of them, glaring at them. 

 

Castiel raised both of his eyebrows as Dean led the way to their rooms.  "If you hate us, does that mean that I can keep the present that I got for you?" 

 

"No!" Sam said, his eyes flying to Castiel.  "You got a present for me?" 

 

Castiel gave Sam an indulgent smile.  "Yes, Sam, of course I got a present for you." 

 

Sam lit up and bounced eagerly on his feet.  "I have one for you as well.  I believe that you are going to love it, wait until you see it!" 

 

"All right you two, calm down just a little bit.  I'll get you settled, Cas, and then you can do whatever you like for the rest of the afternoon until dinner," Dean said, leading them down another hallway.  "Even if whatever else you want to do is hanging with my nerdy brother, as it seems to be." 

 

"Dean!" Sam protested, scowling at his brother. 

 

Dean winked and paused in front of a door, opening it for Castiel.  "Your room.  Dinner will be at six thirty this evening.  Please be ready by then." 

 

Castiel nodded and stepped into the room, relaxing. 

 

"If I might add one other thing?" Dean said, grinning.  "I might also recommend that you attend without mud." 

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, stepping into the room after Castiel.  "We'll do our absolute best to arrive without mud."

 

"You had better," Dean said, eyeing his brother with suspicion. "I wouldn't hold it against you to do something else just because you wanted to be a little bit contrary." 

 

Castiel smiled at Dean and inclined his head.  "Thank you for coming with me to get settled.  I believe that I will do perfectly well on my own from here." 

 

Dean looked between his brother and Castiel and raised both of his eyebrows.  "I'm sure that you will." 

 

"Dean!" Sam growled, glaring at him again, crossing his arms over his chest.  "Come on, leave us alone!" 

 

Castiel waited until Dean gave him one more look before the door was closed behind them both.  "I do not understand why your brother is so suspicious of me." 

 

Sam squirmed a bit and decided to ignore that question by walking even further into the room.  He waited while the rest of Castiel's belongings were brought into the room and reclined in one of the chairs, smiling when Cas joined him after a few minutes.  "He's suspicious by nature.  It's not anything against you, I promise." 

 

Castiel hummed and settled into a seat beside Sam, closing his eyes and relaxing.  It felt good to sit down after several hours of long and hard travel.  "Is that so?" 

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed.  "I think Dad is making him paranoid, but I can't really say anything, because Dean wants to do everything that he can to be a good and proper son.  Including being suspicious of everything." 

 

"Does he believe that I am going to do something to corrupt you?" Castiel asked, tilting his head as he looked at his best friend. 

 

"Nah," Sam said with a shake of his head.  "I talk about you a lot, so I suspect that he thinks I like you as more than a friend." 

 

Castiel turned his attention to Sam and kept his focus on him.  "Do you?" 

 

Sam stuttered.  "I mean, I like you, Cas, of course, but I don't, things like that, I don't, I haven't-"

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow and stared at his best friend.  "You are doing a horrible job of convincing me." 

 

"It was unfair to spring that question on me without warning," Sam said, glaring at the other boy.  "That's all.  You threw me off guard." 

 

"So you don't?" Castiel asked, his voice mild. 

 

"No," Sam said, his voice stubborn as he crossed his arms over his chest.  He could feel his ears, hot and bright, giving him away, but no one had to know that he maybe did think of Castiel as someone more than a friend.  They absolutely did not need to talk about that.  "You're my best friend and my closest one.  And I maybe talk about you a lot, so Dean thinks things that he shouldn't." 

 

"Ah," Castiel said, studying Sam before turning his attention to the rest of the room.  "My father has started requesting that I look into marriage candidates.  As I am now eighteen, I am being strongly encouraged to make a political alliance, much as your brother is." 

 

Sam wrinkled his nose.  "That's one reason that I am absolutely glad I am not set to inherit.  I'd hate having to marry someone I don't love." 

 

"It is not ideal," Castiel agreed, nodding his head.  "But nothing is required until I ascend the throne, so I am tolerating his attempts to expose me to the appropriate candidates." 

 

"Which means?" Sam asked, curling up in the chair a little bit more so he could look at Cas properly. 

 

"It means that my father is parading a great many women in front of me, in the hopes that I will show interest in one of them as my future bride," Castiel said with a smile.  "There is perhaps one woman who interests me." 

 

Sam perked up and ignored the small swoop of his stomach.  That had nothing to do with the idea that Castiel might be with someone other than him.  That's what they both needed after all.  "Yeah?  Who?" 

 

"She is a Countess.  Megara.  She goes by Meg.  She is, interesting," Castiel said, leaning back in the chair.  His eyes were caught on the fire.  "She is beautiful, and intelligent.  I believe that she would make a very fitting wife." 

 

The swooping feeling got worse and started to churn, making him uncomfortable.  Sam cleared his throat and tried to focus on Cas.  If this is what Castiel wanted, well, that was what he wanted and he needed to try to respect that.  "So why aren't you courting her?" 

 

Castiel hummed in consideration, sitting back a little.  "I am not courting her, because I do not feel comfortable with it.  She is one of dozens of women that have been presented to me.  At present, we are...I believe...friends." 

 

Sam relaxed and studied Castiel's face a little bit more.  "So you finally made a friend other than me?"

 

Castiel frowned at Sam and squinted.  "That is impolite of you to say." 

 

Sam grinned.  "But it's accurate, so you can't argue with me too much," he teased, winking back at Castiel. 

 

Castiel huffed and relaxed back into the couch cushions, glad to be given a few moments to himself to relax.  "I will admit that I am glad to be away from my father for several weeks.  I need the respite." 

 

Sam tilted his head and frowned.  "Why, what's wrong?" 

 

"He is determined to see me wed in the next year, and I have no desire to wed," Castiel said with a huff.  "It does not help that my inclinations are not towards the fairer sex, which would be his preference."  

 

"Ah," Sam said, because there was nothing else that he could say.  What was one supposed to say when their best friend casually mentioned that they harboured an inclination to be attracted to men?  His heart tightened and he took a deep breath.  "I think that you're just...just," Sam fumbled and cleared his throat again.  "I think you can like whoever you want to like and your father shouldn't tell you any different." 

 

Castiel smiled at Sam.  "I would like that to be the case as well.  Unfortunately, as is the way with such things, that won't be the case." 

 

"See," Sam said, raising a finger.  "This is why I am so glad that I am not the older son.  I mean, Dean loves everyone, so there's no problem for him there, he'll marry whoever my Dad wants." 

 

"And you?" Castiel asked, opening his eyes to stare at Sam.  "Who do you want to marry?" 

 

"No one," Sam announced, relaxing back into the couch.  "I don't want to marry anyone so I don't need to do this every single day," he said, waving around the castle. 

 

Castiel chuckled and let his eyes fall shut as he relaxed against the couch.  He should remove his riding boots and unpack his clothes for dinner.  "You are so very lucky that you have a family that doesn't mind, and will allow you to do as you please," he said, clearing his throat. 

 

Sam huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Castiel as he watched the other man sag.  "You can do that too.  Once your father, you know, isn't king any longer." 

 

"Kings and Queens are a slave to their kingdom.  It is my honor and a burden both to be that for my home," Castiel repeated, his voice flat. 

 

"Horseshit," Sam said, reaching out to poke Castiel in the leg.  "You're saying that because that's what your father says, isn't it?  What do you actually think?"

 

Castiel opened both of his eyes and frowned at Sam.  "What I think doesn't matter." 

 

"What you think _does_ matter, because your thoughts are going to dictate how you rule your kingdom," Sam shot back.  "Are you going to rule with the same iron fist that your father does?" 

 

Castiel scowled and shook his head.  "It is unfair of you to position it that way." 

 

"Maybe," Sam allowed, frowning at Cas.  "But it's true." 

 

Castiel sighed and looked up at the ceiling of his room.  "I see my father rule, and there are things, decisions that I would make differently from what I currently see him doing.  I wish that I was the one to make those decisions, then I feel guilty, for such a wish is inappropriate." 

 

Sam hummed and shifted so he could lay his legs on top of Castiel's.  "I suppose that it is, but Dean and I joke with our father about that all of the time." 

 

Castiel turned his attention back to Sam and raised his eyebrows.  "You joke about your father dying?" 

 

"Sure," Sam said, grinning a bit.  "Well, Dean does, more than me.  I know better than to make the comments, but Dean will tease him about that all of the time." 

 

Castiel chuckled and settled himself back against the arm of the couch again.  "I do forget how lucky you and your brother are, all things considered.  You have a very privileged life, Sam." 

 

"Yeah, I know," Sam said, closing his eyes as he relaxed.  "But that's why you're here, to keep me grounded." 

 

Castiel hummed and let himself relax.  "Your servants will wake us before it is time for dinner?" 

 

"Don't be surprised if Dean himself is the one that is going to come wake us up," Sam mumbled, yawning a little bit as he stretched.  "He'll want to make sure that we aren't covered in mud again." 

 

"As if I would allow you to be so," Castiel said. 

 

"I could do it," Sam mumbled sleepily.  "I _could_.  I'm bigger than you again." 

 

Castiel smiled and yawned and leaned back against the couch, getting comfortable before he started to doze off again.  "Yes, you certainly are.  However, I am going to sleep now, and you are going to do the same." 

 

"I am pretty sure that I was just scolded into sleep," Sam mumbled and curled up a little bit more.  It was always so nice to fall asleep talking to Castiel.  He never minded if Sam fell asleep in the middle of their conversations, or if they lost a train of conversation to start another. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean knocked on Castiel's door and sighed when there wasn't a response.  If those two both weren't in here and he had to send Charlie to track them down...  "Sam!  Open the door!" he called, looking down the hallway.  He heard a grunt and then the sound of low voices in the room. 

 

"I swear, if you are both undressed," Dean muttered as he walked in and found Sam sitting on the floor next to the couch, his eyes wide, and Castiel sitting bolt upright.  He paused.  "Well, I'm glad that you are wearing clothes." 

 

"Yes," Castiel said, clearing his throat, running his fingers through his hair.  "Apologies, we were-" 

 

Sam waved a hand.  "Don't even try to explain it to him, because he's just going to laugh at us, I promise he is." 

 

Dean snickered and rolled his eyes.  "Well, on the bright side, neither of you are covered in mud." 

 

Castiel looked down at his own clothing and nodded.  "No, no mud.  Perhaps a tad wrinkled from the road." 

 

"No one is going to worry about that," Dean said, looking at his little brother with raised eyebrows.  "Come on, time for us all to head down for dinner." 

 

Castiel nodded and offered a hand to Sam, pulling him upright before they turned. 

 

Sam flushed and bit down on his lip when he felt Castiel's hand curl around his to pull him standing again.  His hands were warm and soft.  And Castiel held onto his hand for a precious few extra seconds before he was let go.  "Cas?"

 

"You all right, Sam?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to stare at Sam.

 

Sam cleared his throat and nodded.  "Y-yeah, I'm fine.  Totally fine.  Promise," he added, looking at Castiel, giving him a wide grin. 

 

Castiel gave a small smile and nodded, turning to follow Dean out the door and down the hall. 

 

Sam bit down another groan and hunched over as he followed Castiel out of the room, behind his brother.  He didn't have much of a crush on Castiel, and it didn't matter, the other boy still saw him as a stupid kid. 

 

Sam glared at his brother, not bothering to keep it subtle as Dean sat Castiel on his other side and opposite from Sam.  He couldn't do anything more than share looks with Castiel, every once in a while when they both leaned forward at the same time.  It made dinner miserable and Sam wanted it to be over already.

 

"Would you stop pouting," Dean hissed, elbowing Sam, snapping him to attention.  "I know I separated you from your precious boyfriend, but you don't have to act like a spoiled child." 

 

"I'm not spoiled," Sam hissed, glaring at his brother.  "But he's my best friend and I can't even talk to him-"

 

"Because this is a state dinner," Dean shot back, glancing up to see if they had attracted any attention.  None so far.  Good.  "Trust me, I'll sit him next to you the rest of the time, unless you don't stop whining.  If you keep this up, I'm going to sit him there every night." 

 

Sam snapped his mouth shut and sat up more properly, focusing on his food, starting to eat several pieces.  "All right." 

 

Dean nodded approvingly and turned back to his food and the conversation that Castiel was having with one of his top advisors about the treaty between both of their nations. 

 

Dinner lasted forever, and it was torture.  The worst kind of torture.  As soon as it could be considered polite, Sam left the dinner and headed up to his room.  Castiel knew that he could join him as soon as he had the chance. 

 

Sam didn't know how much longer it was before Castiel joined him, but he was so glad to see his best friend slipping into the room.  Gone was the fancy dinner outfit too, and instead it was just Cas in his breeches and shirtsleeves.  Sam did not stare at the sliver of skin that he could see peeking from the v of Cas' shirt.  He cleared his throat and smiled.  "You were finally able to sneak away?" 

 

"You left," Castiel said with a huff.  "I was left alone, the only one there to entertain them.  That was mean, Sam."

 

"I'm sorry," Sam said, even though he wasn't really.  He hated those dinners and besides, as the second kid, he was never actually required to be at them.  Instead it was all about making sure that he gave a good impression of the kingdom.  "You managed to escape unscathed, though?" 

 

"Of course," Castiel said, smiling at Sam.  "I do actually enjoy your brother's company in...small doses." 

 

Sam snickered and looked over at Castiel, patting the other side of the chaise lounge.  "Come on, come hang out with me.  I promise not to flail and wake you up again." 

 

Castiel smiled and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.  "You were entertained by the fact that I fell off the couch earlier.  I could see you were trying very very hard not to laugh at me." 

 

Sam shrugged.  "I couldn't help it.  It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life." 

 

"Somehow I doubt the sight of me falling off my couch was that funny, Sam." 

 

Sam stuck his tongue out at Castiel and shifted so he could drop his feet into Castiel's lap.  "Be nice or I won't give you your present." 

 

"Yes you will," Castiel said, idly wrapping an arm around Sam's feet, holding him secure.  "If only to know my reaction to your gift, you would give it to me." 

 

Sam huffed and glared at Castiel.  "You're being mean to me, stop it." 

 

"Am I supposed to be nice?" Castiel asked, grinned and winking at Sam. 

 

"Yes," Sam whined and then yawned, relaxing back onto the couch.  "Did everything go okay?  I mean, like all the official stuff you and Dean had to talk about?" 

 

"You were sitting on his other side, not at another table, Sam.  I know that you listened to every single word," Castiel said. 

 

Sam gave an innocent smile and stared at the ceiling.  "I'm supposed to pretend I can't hear when the conversation is being directed at me." 

 

Castiel frowned and narrowed his eyes at Sam.  "And who has informed you of that?  Your father?" 

 

"Who else?" Sam said, rolling his eyes.  "It's his rule and it's how they work.  Just something I need to learn to deal with, no matter how much I don't like it." 

 

"I see," Castiel said, tapping his fingers against Sam's ankle.  "And you think that Dean does not like these rules?" 

 

Sam blew out a hard breath and stared harder at the ceiling.  Of course Castiel was going to bring this up.  Of course.  "I think, I think that Dean doesn't know what he wants.  He wants something, that is not what he has.  As to what exactly that is?  He has no idea." 

 

Castiel hummed.  "Rather like me and my finding a bride, I would say." 

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, exhaling hard.  "Dean wants to be king, and he'll be a great one.  And an excellent father, if it comes to it." 

 

"Then what is the nature of your concern?" Castiel asked Sam, lifting his head just enough to look at him. 

 

"I want him to be happy," Sam said, sighing.  "He's taken care of me ever since our mother died.  That's been his job.  His job and Bobby's.  Now I don't need taking care of as much-"

 

"I wouldn't say that," Castiel teased, grinning when hazel eyes narrowed to look at him. 

 

Sam scowled and kept talking.  "Now that I don't need that, Dean's, Dean's been acting weird.  I don't know how else to explain it." 

 

Castiel considered that and looked at the ceiling.  "Perhaps he is starting to realize the weight that his responsibilities will carry when he becomes king.  Your father is giving him a taste of that now, isn't he?" 

 

"Yeah," Sam said, chewing on his lower lip.  "Maybe that's all it is.  It's just weird, I promise I wouldn't be so concerned if it wasn't more than weird." 

 

"What more is there?" Castiel asked, his eyes snapping open to stare at Sam.

 

Sam shrugged.  "I can't tell.  I told you.  But there's something.  He's, it's like he's trying too hard." 

 

Castiel smiled and nodded.  "I think that Dean is doing his best not to worry you.  Don't worry Sam.  Everything will be all right.  Dean would tell you if something were truly wrong, wouldn't he?"

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, chewing on his lower lip.  That was true.  If something was wrong, then Dean would let him know, if only to rope him in to help. 

 

Castiel reached out and gave Sam's knee a pat and left his hand there.  "Let us move on to other topics.  The book I lent you.  You mentioned that you didn't enjoy the ending?" 

 

"That's not a better topic," Sam said with a pout, glaring at Castiel.  "I thought you said it had a happy ending." 

 

Castiel blinked and tilted his head to the side.  "Was it not?" 

 

"No," Sam said with a huff.  "She should have told him what she really wanted.  Instead, she got something she wasn't sure that she did want and didn't have any say in it." 

 

Castiel hummed and considered that, thinking back to the book.  "I think that she would be content with her life.  That is happiness, Sam." 

 

"Nooooooo," Sam drawled, looking at his best friend.  "Happiness is something you feel in your stomach, all of the time.  A swooping, light, joyful feeling." 

 

Castiel raised both of his eyebrows.  "I think that you are talking about love, not happiness.  Happiness is simple.  To be content, to enjoy who you are with, where you are and what you are experiencing together." 

 

Sam shook his head stubbornly.  "Nope, that doesn't feel like much of anything." 

 

Castiel smiled and looked at Sam.  "We might have to agree to a difference of opinion then." 

 

"I suppose," Sam allowed, staring at the other man before he relaxed and leaned back against the lounge again.  "But I still say she should have told him what she actually wanted." 

 

"If she had," Castiel said, closing his eyes to imagine it.  "What do you think would have happened?" 

 

Sam paused and thought about it, considering the book, the characters, the adventure that they had gone on together.  "I don't know." 

 

"Neither do I," Cas said, his voice soft.  "But I think that she would have liked it much more than what did actually happen." 

 

Sam hummed and smiled.  She would have. 

 

"Sometimes..." Castiel said, his voice trailing off.  " _Sometimes_...to have something that you are content with is enough, Sam." 

 

Sam sighed and looked at the fire in the hearth and considered that.  "Do you really think so?  Would it be enough for you?" 

 

Castiel thought about that and then looked up at his best friend, at the floppy brown hair and the bright hazel eyes and shook his head.  "No.  I do not think contentedness would be enough for me." 

 

"How do you know?" Sam pressed. 

 

"I think," Castiel said, his voice trailing off as he considered.  "I think that I know what joy might be like to experience.  I am afraid of it, but joy is so vivacious, contagious, I often think that I will experience it whether I want to or not." 

 

Sam laughed and looked at Castiel.  "You sound so upset about actually getting to experience joy." 

 

Castiel shrugged.  "I do not have positive experiences with the emotion.  It would be...to say the least, an experience, if nothing else." 

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.  "I refuse to believe that the crown prince himself has never before experienced joy, in anything." 

 

Castiel looked at Sam and smiled.  "You take joy in so many things, Sam.  I envy that.  Maybe I will find something to find joy in." 

 

"You just need to fall in love," Sam said, looking at Cas, ignoring how the suggestion made his whole body feel a little bit too tight and uncomfortable.  "You need to fall in love and every single moment spent with them will be amazing." 

 

"How do you know that?" Castiel asked.  "Are you in love?" 

 

"No!" Sam protested, his ears going hot at the reminder of what Dean had said to him before Castiel had arrived.  "That's just how love is supposed to work, I've read about it!" 

 

Castiel chuckled and narrowed his eyes at Sam.  "I think you are protesting too much." 

 

"Am not!" Sam said, huffing, putting his hands on his hips.  He threw them up in the air and frowned.  "Of course, you're just going to think that I'm in love anyways, just like Dean does." 

 

"Why does your brother think that you're in love?" Castiel asked, narrowing his eyes to stare at Sam.  "Is there someone that you like and you haven't told me?  Sam!"

 

Sam groaned and hid his face behind his arm.  "There isn't anyone that I like, shut up, Dean is just being stupid." 

 

Castiel smiled and watched Sam protest and he had to wonder, just who had claimed the young prince's heart.  Whoever it had been, they would be extraordinarily lucky to have someone so loyal at their side. 

 

He ignored the tight and uncomfortable feeling in his own chest at the idea of Sam in love, the way he described.  Filled with joy, happy, his face always shining with laughter and smiles.  Sam would be beautiful.  _Breathtaking_.  Everything that he deserved and more. 

 

"Cas?" 

 

Castiel startled himself out of his reverie and turned his attention back to Sam.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get distracted." 

 

Sam chuckled and shook his head.  "No, it's fine, it's totally fine, I was just confused for a second there," he said.  "I thought you were listening to me, because you were staring at me, but it was like you were staring through me." 

 

Castiel cleared his throat and focused on Sam again.  "I'm sorry for being distracted, please continue." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Sam tightened his reins on Domino and tried to bring him around.  The horse exhaled into his hair and Sam huffed at him.  "Domino, behave.  We need to look proper for Cas and Seraph." 

 

"You have never looked proper in your life and you know it," Castiel said, squinting his eyes to look at Sam.  "Except on the rare occasions where it has been required of you, but those are few and far between." 

 

"Why do I like you again?" Sam asked, swinging himself into the saddle, tightening his knees as he got his feet into the stirrups.  He brought Domino out to stand beside Cas and Seraph. 

 

Castiel shrugged and gave Seraph a nudge, urging her into a walk.  "I have yet to figure this out myself, so I am afraid I can't answer that particular question for you." 

 

Sam blinked and stopped, before urging Domino into a bit of a trot to catch up with Seraph.  "You don't know why I like you?" 

 

"I have not been described as a likeable person, but despite that, your letters continue to arrive regularly.  I didn't believe it the first time that you sent me one," Castiel said, smiling at Sam as they headed for the more open ground beside the castle. 

 

"You're funny," Sam protested, ignoring the unimpressed raised eyebrow his best friend gave him.  "Maybe your humor is a little, highbrow, Cas, but you are funny." 

 

"Only you and Dean seem to think so," Castiel allowed, smiling at Sam.  "However, it is understandable that no one else would be amused by my kinds of humor." 

 

Sam huffed and reached out to kick his best friend.  "Okay, well, in addition to being funny, you are extraordinarily well-read." 

 

Castiel smiled and looked at Sam.  "As you and I have both had the misfortune to enjoy, that is often a source of ridicule than it is for pride." 

 

"Well," Sam said, waving that off.  "Doesn't matter, I think that you're awesome and a good friend and funny, and that's all that matters, so who cares what other people think." 

 

Castiel didn't say anything, instead he looked straight ahead in front of Seraph and tried to ignore how Sam's passionate words made his heart pound.  He cleared his throat and offered a smile.  "I appreciate that, Sam." 

 

"Well, you are my best friend," Sam said, smiling at Castiel.  "It's kinda the least that I can do." 

 

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes, staring at Sam.  "You say that as though it is a fact of the universe and not simply something that has happened through chance or happenstance." 

 

Sam grinned at Castiel.  "Well, I happen to think that pushing you into that mud was one of the best coincidences of my life." 

 

"It wasn't a coincidence.  You pushed me.  Then goaded me into pushing you back!" Castiel said, frowning at Sam. 

 

Sam gave an innocent whistle and bent down low over Domino, looking over Cas.  "I did no such thing.  Want to race?" 

 

"You are distracted me," Castiel said, tightening his hand on the reins.  Seraph danced under him, eager to be set free to start running. 

 

Sam laughed and domino shot forward, leaving Castiel behind in a cloud of dust.  "When have I ever played fair?" he called back over his shoulder, looking back at Cas as Domino raced forward across the field. 

 

Castiel growled and booked it across the field after Sam, pushing Seraph to catch up with Sam and Domino.  It didn't take the two of them long to be able to catch up and soon they were neck and neck as they passed over another hillside.  He pulled up on the reins when they stopped by the river and grinned at Sam.  "I believe, that I won, despite your cheating." 

 

Sam brushed his hand up and down Domino's neck, calming him down with a smile.  They hadn't needed to go far, but ever since Castiel's second visit, this had been one of their favorite places to get away.  "I have no idea what you are talking about.  I was simply ready to go and you were not."

 

"I see," Castiel said, sliding out of the saddle, leading Seraph to the water to allow her to drink and relax for a few minutes.  He looked at Sam and stripped off his outer jacket, draping it over the back of her saddle. 

 

Sam blinked, because he wasn't expecting Castiel to start removing his clothing and he was glad that he was standing behind Domino.  He cleared his throat and looked at Cas.  "Any reason in particular why you are starting to strip?" 

 

"Yes," Castiel said, walking further up the river bank after he had disposed of his boots and stockings, his feet bare.  "I plan to go swimming." 

 

Sam blinked a few times and his mouth dropped open.  "S-swimming?" 

 

"Yes," Castiel said, looking over his shoulder at Sam.  "Are you joining me or not?"

 

Sam tried to think and remember if there was any sort of function that they were both supposed to be at later that evening, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't think of anything.  He cleared his throat and trotted after Cas.  "I, Cas, when did you decide that we were going to go swimming?" 

 

"Just now," Castiel mentioned, smiling widely at Sam.  He turned to look in the river, at the dark blue center and waded out into the middle, dropping into the water with a blissful sigh. 

 

Sam's mouth dropped open as the shirt Castiel was wearing abruptly became clear and there was nothing keeping him from seeing Castiel, bare.  He stripped off his jacket, boots and stockings as well, for sake of something to do and carefully draped his waistcoat over Domino's saddle.  His heart was pounding as he followed Castiel's footsteps in the mud, remembering wrestling there as kids. 

 

"Sam," Castiel called, floating along the water's top.  "Hurry up, or I am going to finish and head back without you." 

 

Well, he wasn't about to take that lying down.  Sam stumbled into the water only a few seconds later, gasping a little bit with how damn cold it was.  "Shit, cold, cold!" he shouted. 

 

Castiel laughed and lifted his head just high enough to look at Sam.  "That is what you get for entering the water in such a fashion.  You knew that it was going to be cold, what on earth possessed you do do something like that?"

 

"Oh screw you," Sam shouted, reaching out to push Castiel under the water.  Unfortunately, Cas was already used to the cold of the water and went, willingly enough, underneath it.  When Castiel bobbed to the surface and shook his head, Sam couldn't help catching his breath.  Fuck, Castiel was too damn beautiful for words. 

 

"What did I do to deserve being pushed under the water?" Castiel asked, treading water easily, looking at Sam with a smile. 

 

Sam huffed and sank into the water, getting the rest of the cold exposure over and done with.  He shivered and glared at Castiel.  "You made fun of me for rushing into the water so I didn't have to worry about how cold it was." 

 

"Well, you deserved to be made fun of after that.  It was ridiculous, you could have entered the water at a perfectly reasonable pace and not have done that to yourself, but of course, you had to attempt to prove me wrong..." 

 

"Oh shut up," Sam called.  "Or I'll dunk you again." 

 

"That's not a threat," Castiel told him, grinning as he floated by Sam.  He kicked idly at the water, drifting with the pull of the river.  "You could, of course, attempt to do an actual threat, but that might be a bit too much for you, especially when you want to relax." 

 

"Who said I want to relax?" Sam asked, bumping his foot into Castiel's as they both drifted further down the river.  "You're the one here on the official diplomatic visit, I'm not sure that I should be relaxing, I haven't had to do anything special." 

 

Castiel hummed.  "I suppose that that is accurate," he said, staring up at the bright blue sky and the sunshine.  "However I found myself just wanting to enjoy the remainder of the day." 

 

Sam looked over at Cas and sighed.  "I wish that you didn't have to go home tomorrow." 

 

"I wish that I didn't have to go home tomorrow either," Castiel said, smiling at Sam.  "I always enjoy my visits here and they don't last nearly long enough." 

 

"You should get your dad to let you stay," Sam said, smiling at him. 

 

Castiel laughed and shook his head.  "I cannot think of a world, anywhere, where the crown prince would be allowed to stay in a foreign country for months on end." 

 

"I can dream," Sam said, looking over at Castiel.  "I'm supposed to ask you if you've had a good visit. I promised Dean that I would." 

 

"Of course," Castiel said, closing his eyes, relaxing to the feel of sunshine on his face.  "I always have a good visit, you both know that." 

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, smiling.  "But this time he had to be all official and ask, because he's the one who has been in charge of your visit."

 

"I see," Castiel said, relaxing at the sound of bees buzzing along the line of the river.  He remembered when he was younger, bees would always be getting tangled in his hair with the flowers that he had put there.  "Should I ensure that I call out how much I enjoyed my visit to my father." 

 

"Dean would love you forever," Sam said.  "Hell, you might even be able to bribe him properly if you went ahead and did that." 

 

Castiel laughed and allowed himself to sink into the water, bobbing up again a moment later.  "I am reasonably certain that your brother is not someone that I want to be able to bribe, but I thank you for the gesture." 

 

Sam shrugged and stood up in the water, stretching his arms over his head as he managed to find his balance on the slippery rocks.  "He's a handy person to be able to bribe, sometimes." 

 

"Yes, well, you are his brother.  You blackmailing him into bribery is a pretty regular thing all other things carefully considered," Castiel said, standing up as well.  He stared at the muscles of Sam's back as he flexed and stretched before diving into the water, powerful strokes carrying him further up stream.  He allowed himself to watch, to fantasize for a few minutes longer before he followed Sam, propelling himself through the water. 

 

Sam grinned as he turned and say Castiel swimming towards him, a determined look on his face.  Castiel was always so serious, no matter the sport.  Bobby would always say that he was a bad influence on Cas, getting him into trouble, and maybe that was true, but Dean also said that sometimes a little bit of trouble was good for you. 

 

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel asked, stopping in front of Sam, treading water. 

 

"You.  My brother," Sam said, focusing his attention on Castiel again.  He smiled.  "One is a far more pleasing topic than the other." 

 

Castiel laughed, his head falling back.  "You don't need to compare your brother and I on such terms.  I am certain that I fall very flat compared to him." 

 

Sam snorted and glanced up, watching as some water dripped down Castiel's neck.  "I don't know about that," he whispered. 

 

Castiel huffed and turned over to Sam and found the other boy staring at him.  He frowned and tilted his head.  "You are biased.  You have been biased when it comes to me since the very first time that we met, so you are not allowed to talk about these sorts of things." 

 

Sam laughed and flopped back into the water again, scratching at his stomach.  "I think you're just afraid that one day I'm going to think you're boring!" he teased and frowned when Castiel didn't respond and say anything.  He blinked and refocused, sitting up in the water to find Cas staring at him.  "Cas?  You okay?" 

 

"I do actually worry about that," Castiel said, looking at Sam, studying him carefully.  "I believe that one day you will and I am going to cherish your friendship every day that I have it until then." 

 

Sam growled and stood up, stalking over to Castiel, flopping into the water in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders.  "You listen to me and you listen good, Castiel Novak." 

 

Castiel couldn't have looked away from Sam if he had tried.  Sam's eyes were glittering, bright and only inches from him as Sam leaned into his space, making his heart pound and his cheeks pinken.  "I, yes?" 

 

"You are my best friend.  Do you know what that means?" Sam asked, lowering his voice to a growl as he leaned in closer, making sure that Castiel wouldn't look away from him. 

 

"I, Sam?" Castiel said, his heart pounding loud enough that he was certain that Sam would hear it, would hear him and be able to ask him why he was unable to form proper sentences. 

 

Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders, pulling him in close.  Castiel might have been two months older than him, but he was a couple inches shorter and Sam hugged him tight against his chest.  "It means that I'm not ever going to think that you're boring.  I might think that you're funny, or that your sense of humor is weird sometimes." 

 

Castiel closed his eyes and let himself sink into the water embrace of Sam's arms, savoring being held like this.  "Is that all?" 

 

"No," Sam snapped, pulling back to look Castiel in the face again.  "It means that we are best friends, and if we are best friends, we are damn well going to stay that way until, until, well, never!" 

 

Castiel blinked and his eyes dropped to Sam's lips.  Was it normal for his lips to be that tempting shade of pink?  He brought his eyes back up to Sam's eyes and found his best friend staring at him, breathing hard.  "I see," he managed, clearing his throat, swaying a little bit closer to Sam. 

 

"I don't think you do," Sam said, setting his jaw a little.  Castiel's eyes were bluer than the river and Sam wanted to wrap Cas in his arms again and never let go of him.  Keep him safe from a father determined to take every good part of him and squish it to pieces.  He glared at Cas.  "I'm going to prove it to you." 

 

Castiel only had a moment to ponder exactly what this proof would look like when Sam was leaning in and kissing him, pressing their lips together tightly.  He gasped and melted into the kiss with a groan, his eyes falling shut as he leaned in, closer and closer.  This was what a true kiss felt like, this had to be what joy tasted like.  Soft, gentle lips, Sam's arms around him, the sunshine on his back, the river around their legs and hips.  

 

Sam realized, only too late, that they were in the open where anyone could see them.  Castiel's reputation was at stake!  He ripped himself back, stumbling a little over the slippery stones in the water, staring at Castiel with wide eyes.  Cas' lips looked pinker than usual and Sam wanted to kiss them again.  He cleared his throat and hung his head.  "I'm sorry." 

 

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Sam, his mind whirling.  Did Sam regret that moment already?  Of course he did.  If they were caught like this, the women Sam was perhaps interested in would run away from him.  "I, there is nothing to apologize for.  It was-"

 

"It was just, a spur of the moment, thing," Sam babbled, walking back towards the horses.  He looked up at the sun, rising high in the sky above them both.  "We, uh, we should get you back.  I'm sure that you have to pack." 

 

Castiel watched Sam go, his heart falling.  He nodded and forced himself to not think about how Sam had tasted, how Sam's arms had felt around him, and how the moment had been perfect, despite his expectations.  Castiel straightened his shoulders and followed Sam back to Seraph as they both pulled their clothes on and finished tidying themselves as best they could.  "I believe it would be wise to use the servant entrance." 

 

"Yeah," Sam whispered, glancing at Castiel's back as he started to ride back towards the castle.  It was clear that Castiel hadn't heard him.  He cleared his throat again and repeated the words.  "Yeah," he called, spurring Domino up a little bit further to catch up with Castiel. 

 

Castiel had never wanted to run from a conversation with Sam, but this one?  He wanted to sprint and perhaps never return.  His cheeks burned with shame.  Clearly he had been the only one to enjoy their kiss.  He turned to look at Sam and offered him a grin.  "I think that you should try to catch me!" he ordered and dug his heels into Seraph's sides, sending her leaping forward. 

 

Sam urged Domino into a canter, then a gallop, chasing behind Castiel as they headed back to the castle.  Castiel beat him to the stables by seconds and Sam couldn't help grinning as they both slid off their horses. 

 

"Come on," Sam said, reaching out to take Castiel's hand.  "Let's get you inside before Dean catches sight of us, because we're going to be in trouble the second that he does." 

 

Castiel laughed and let Sam lead them through the servant passage ways that he had memorized long ago.  It was always Sam who would get him into trouble and then out of trouble all over again.  He stopped in front of his room, out of breath, and grinned up at Sam, realizing that they had left a small trail of water behind them. 

 

Sam gave Castiel a grin.  "Thanks for coming out riding today, Cas." 

 

Castiel admired Sam's grin and cleared his throat.  "I am glad that I was able to accompany you.  It was something I've been wanting to do with you for some time." 

 

Sam laughed and shook his head, the wet strands flying everywhere.  "Nah, be honest, you just wanted to go for a swim, and I'm a good excuse in case you got in trouble for it." 

 

"You've caught me," Castiel said, offering Sam a smile.  "I'll see you in the morning, Sam?" 

 

Sam nodded and forced another grin at Castiel, this one bright and wide.  "You absolutely will.  I'm not about to miss your send off," he teased, clearing his throat as he stared at Castiel.  "Have a good night, Cas." 

 

"Have a good night, Sam," Castiel said, nodding at him as he opened the door to his room.  He slipped in and closed the door behind him, leaning back against it with a sigh.  He looked up at the ceiling of the room and offered up a small prayer that he would one day be able to forget the taste of Sam's lips, the bright glint of his eyes in the sun, and the feel of his arms wrapped so tightly around him he was afraid he couldn't breathe. 

 

He had to forget someday, or he would never be able to find another. 

 

Sam pressed a hand against the door and slowly walked to his room, staring out the window at the river that he could see.  He never should have done something so stupid like kiss Cas like that.  Hell, maybe Cas would never write him another letter, would cut him off from communication entirely.  The prospect was terrifying and Sam bit down on his lower lip until he tasted blood. 

 

He would have to get Castiel to promise that he would write more letters.  Castiel never broke his promises. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

The next morning, Sam squirmed uncomfortably at breakfast.  Castiel hadn't left his room yet, which meant that he was probably mad.  Or never wanted to see him again.  He sulked and sank a little lower into his chair, trying to ignore the glares that he was getting from Dean. 

 

"Seriously," Dean hissed, glaring at his little brother.  "What the hell has gotten into you?" 

 

"Cas isn't here," Sam grumbled, looking at the empty seat to his left. 

 

Dean sighed and looked at the ceiling.  "And instead of moping, did you maybe think to ask why he isn't here?" 

 

"He hasn't come down for breakfast yet, there's only so many reasons that could cause that.  He loves breakfast," Sam grumbled, glaring at Dean. 

 

Dean reached out and punched Sam in the arm.  "You moron.  He needed to meet with Bobby this morning before he left, so he could send a letter to his father about his visit prior to him leaving." 

 

Sam blinked and stared at his brother.  "That's where he is?" 

 

"Yes, now quit your moping, because he's supposed to be here in a few minutes," Dean said, looking at him again. 

 

Sam immediately slid more upright in the chair and grinned when he saw Castiel slip into the room and head over to them.  "You're late," he teased, smiling at Castiel. 

 

"Yes," Castiel said, sitting in his seat beside Sam.  "I'm sorry for being late, but I wanted to be sure that I took care of everything required before I left." 

 

Sam nodded and smiled at Cas.  "Yeah, I can get that," he agreed, clearing his throat.  "Do, do you think that you had a good visit?"

 

Dean punched Sam in the shoulder again.  He didn't have a crush on Cas, bull-fucking-shit.  Honestly, his little brother was about as transparent as it got.  He took another deep breath and smiled at Castiel.  He had to be diplomatic, at least for a little bit longer.  "Yes, I believe that he had a very good visit, despite spending so much time with you." 

 

Sam scowled and glared at his brother.  "You're an ass."

 

"And if you're just figuring this out now, you're an idiot, exactly like I always thought," Dean shot back, grinning at Sam's protest as he turned his attention to Castiel. 

 

Castiel smiled as the two brothers bickered between themselves.  He loved this.  The only one of his relatives that argued with him was his cousin, Gabriel.  However, Gabriel could be far meaner about his teasing.  He could always tell that Sam and Dean were teasing each other.  "I had an excellent visit, as I always do, Dean."

 

"Good," Dean said, digging back into his food.  "Now eat something.  Samantha here will have a heart attack if you faint on the road back because we didn't feed you." 

 

Castiel met Sam's eyes and watched him flush.  He tilted his head, pondering that reaction before he obeyed Dean's order to dig into the food that was in front of him.  He cleared his throat and took another deep breath as he ate. 

 

Sam bit down on his lower lip as they finished eating and stood.  It was time for Cas to go and they hadn't had a single chance to talk about what had happened yesterday and if Cas hated him.  Thankfully, Castiel moved to walk with him as they headed to the courtyard.  "I'm glad that you came for this visit." 

 

"Yes," Castiel said, looking over at Sam as he smiled.  "I believe that it was very needed, for all of us." 

 

Sam's heart definitely didn't make several complicated motions in his chest at that.  Fuck, but he loved those smiles that Cas only gave to him.  But Cas had another friend, Meg.  Maybe he'd kiss her now too, maybe he'd like kissing her so much more and they'd get married and-

 

"You should come visit me, next," Castiel said, stopping beside Sam as they waited for the front doors to be opened. 

 

"Yeah," Sam said, grinning at Castiel.  "I'll see what I can do, I'm sure that I can get Dad and Dean to let me come visit." 

 

"What, so you can spend the entire visit mooning over him?" Dean shot back, punching his brother in the shoulder as he grinned at Castiel.  "On the other hand, he might like that, so I had better be careful what I'm offering you." 

 

"Dean!" Sam protested. 

 

Castiel laughed and shook his head.  "We would be more than happy to entertain any of you in a visit." 

 

Sam groaned and looked at Cas, relaxing when they locked eyes.  "You'll write?" he asked, his voice falling a little bit. 

 

Castiel reached out and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, hugging him tight.  This might be perhaps his only chance to hold Sam.  He pressed his face to Sam's neck and inhaled the scent Sam wore.  It was never overpowering, soft and subtle.  So very Sam. 

 

"I will always write my best friend," Castiel said, squeezing Sam.  Sam's arms were tight around his waist and it was an effort to force himself to let go.  He smiled at Sam and stepped towards the door.  "I promise," he added, watching Sam light up. 

 

Sam grinned and followed Castiel out into the sunshine.  Castiel had promised to write him!  That was a guarantee, which meant that Cas didn't hate him.  He watched as Cas climbed up on Seraph and waved as he led the way out through the gate.  By the time Castiel disappeared from sight, Sam knew his brother was staring at him, waiting expectantly. 

 

"You need to learn not to be so obvious," Dean said, rolling his eyes as he headed back inside. 

 

Sam frowned and looked back at his brother and then at where Castiel had disappeared into the horizon.  He was obvious?  Aside from the kissing, had Castiel been able to tell that he liked him?  Horror curled in the pit of his stomach and he sucked in a hard breath.  What if Castiel thought of him only as a child who had attempted to kiss him and was dismissing him and trying to let him down gently? 

 

A whine broke out of his throat before he could stifle it and Sam headed back into the castle.  Of course that's what had happened.  He ignored the question from Dean and went back up into his room.  He'd have to wait at least a week before Castiel sent him a letter and it arrived, but Cas had promised, so at least he knew that it was going to arrive. 

 

~!~

 

Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and opened the latest letter from Castiel.  Despite having been two years since Castiel's last visit, the letters hadn't stopped their frequency, and Sam could not have been more grateful.  Though he knew that Cas couldn't write about everything that was bothering him (his letters were read too), there were a few things that he could read and understand despite what he was truly writing. 

 

He settled into his room, shutting the door behind him before he sank down on the chair next to the window, Castiel's favorite when he was visit. 

 

_Sam,_

 

_I bring you poor tidings.  I wish that I were able to write a happier letter, but I find myself completely unable to do so._

 

Sam's breath caught in his throat, his heart pounding as he sat bolt upright, the letter being held in his shaking hands. 

 

_My father has been ill, as you know, and last night, he passed.  I..._

 

Sam stared at the dots trailing after the word and the smudges and shaky hand that Castiel had clearly written in.  His heart ached and he wanted to be there, wanted to hold Castiel close to give him someone to cry to, at least for a few minutes. 

 

_The crowning ceremony will be next month.  You, of course, are all welcome, and I hope that you and Dean, at least, will be able to attend and show your support for my ascension._

 

It was easy to read the request underneath the formal invitation.  Castiel wanted them there.  Needed them there.  Sam's heart tightened and the page of the letter crinkled in his hand as he held onto it tighter.  There was still more that he needed to focus on. 

 

_Unfortunately, this means that I will have to cancel my visit this summer.  I will need to spend the next week surveying the candidates for my queen.  As I am unmarried, I will need to establish a line of succession immediately._

 

The tight, uncomfortable feeling in Sam's chest got worse and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to breathe.  Maybe Cas was writing him to say that he was going to wed that Countess who continued to be a friend of his.  He wasn't sure that he was going to be able to read it.  As much as he wanted to support Cas, there were some things that he could do and others that he simply could not make himself do.

 

Sam took a few, hard, deep breaths, trying to focus on the paper again.  He was almost done reading.  He tried to steel his heart for whatever was coming. 

 

_Would it be too much to ask you to join me, here, immediately, Sam?  If I have understood all your lectures on friendship, I believe I am not going beyond their definitions by asking you to be here with me.  I could desperately use a friend._

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Castiel_

 

Sam stared at the letter and stood up, spinning around to look at his room, his mind flying in a hundred different directions.  He needed to leave, immediately.  He reached up and grabbed the bell pull, yanking hard on it as he began to throw things onto the bed. 

 

Charlie came skidding into the room a few minutes later.  "What is it you need, Sam?  That was urgent and it's an ungodly hour, even for you." 

 

Sam didn't bother looking at her, he grabbed his money and tucked it away, pulling on his riding boots a second later.  "I have to go.  Pack a trunk for me, send it to Heaven’s Gate.  _Immediately_." 

 

"Wh-what?  You can't go!" Charlie said, looking around.  Sam hadn't even registered her words.  She turned around and strode out of the room.  "I'm getting Dean!" 

 

Sam tightened his fingers on the book that Castiel had sent him last week, unable to keep from opening it to read the inscription on the inside.  Tears filled his vision.  Castiel needed him and he wasn't there.  He took a deep breath and focused on finishing grabbing what he needed.  It was almost fifteen hours ride, he would need a place to stay. 

 

"Sam?  What is this Charlie is telling me about you leaving?  Where the hell are you going?" Dean asked. 

 

"Cas needs me," Sam said, keeping his voice flat.  It was as simple as that, really.  It always had been.  Castiel needed him.  For the first time in their entire friendship together, his best friend needed him.  Sam's chest felt too tight and it was getting harder to breathe. 

 

Dean watched Sam pace across the room, all of his motions jerky and frantic.  He looked at the letter that was on the couch and picked it up, skimming it quickly.  His face fell and he looked up at Sam.  "You can't just go harring off to Caelum to see Castiel, Sam.  You'd be a royal party, you need an escort, a guard-"

 

"I don't _care_ ," Sam said, shaking his head.  "You don't understand, Dean." 

 

"Look," Dean snapped, dropping the letter, striding over to Sam to grab him by the shoulders.  "I know you love him, and I know that he is your whole damn world, but you can't do this, Sam.  He needs you to be his friend right now." 

 

Sam blinked at his brother, staring at him with wide eyes.  "W-what?" 

 

"You need to do this right," Dean snapped, looking at the mess Sam had made of his room.  "You have to do this right, for him." 

 

Sam looked at the letter and thought of the words that Castiel had written.  That he was needed.  For the first time in their friendship, Cas needed him, not the other way around.  He couldn't let Castiel down, he couldn't do it.  "You're wrong, you don't understand." 

 

Dean sighed and watched Sam start frantically shoving things into a traveling pack.  "Sam, you're going to destroy your reputation like this." 

 

"Then I'll travel in disguise," Sam snapped, glaring at Dean.  "You and I have done that often enough." 

 

"They won't let you within inches of the royal castle if you do that," Dean shot back, glaring at Sam.  "You need to wait." 

 

"No!" Sam shouted, turning around to glare at his brother.  "No, I am not going to wait.  Cas needs me, Dean.  He actually said those words." 

 

"No, he didn't!" Dean snapped, picking up the letter.  "He wants you there, understandably, since he's about to be surrounded by hordes of eligible women, but he doesn't need you there five seconds ago." 

 

"Yes he does," Sam said, shaking his head.  "I'll wait til morning." 

 

Dean relaxed and nodded, taking a deep breath.  "All right.  Fine.  You leave in the morning.  You take an escort-"

 

Sam shook his head.  "No, no escorts." 

 

Dean grit his teeth and forced the rest of the words out.  "Then you take a damn _guard_ with you at the very least.  Two men, riding on horseback with you." 

 

Sam balled his hands into fists, but nodded.  He wasn't going to be any good to Cas if he didn't arrive in one piece.  "Send all of my things behind me." 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.  "You are impossible.  What am I supposed to tell father?" 

 

Sam paused and thought about that, looking down at the shirt in his hands that he was about to shove into the bag.  "Tell him, fuck, I don't know, Dean, make something up." 

 

"Make something up," Dean grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.  "You're going to wait until tomorrow," he ordered, pointing at Sam.  "I'll send your things tonight.  They should arrive not far behind you." 

 

"Good," Sam nodded and paced across the room tonight.  He wasn't going to be able to sleep.  The need to be moving, to be getting closer to Castiel, to see him again was pressing, and fuck, he wanted to listen to it. 

 

Dean watched his brother pace across the room again and shook his head, rolling his eyes.  "He's not going to marry you, Sam." 

 

Sam paused, his hands on the book that Castiel had given him again.  "Why do you think that I want to marry Cas?" 

 

"Because you've been in love with him for as long as you've known him," Dean said, rolling his eyes.  "We all know it, why do you think we remind you that you're destined to be disappointed all of the time?" 

 

Sam shook his head.  "I'm not going to marry him, but he's my best friend, Dean.  I have to be there for him." 

 

Dean raised both of his eyebrows and stared at his brother.  How could he make this more obvious for the idiot?  "He's going to marry someone.  Maybe that countess he's mentioned before." 

 

Sam's stomach rolled and he froze, his fingers tightening around the book.  "Megara.  She goes by Meg." 

 

"Right," Dean said, narrowing his eyes at Sam.  "Castiel is going to likely marry her, since she's the only woman who isn't terrified of him, or thinks that he is the dullest bastard to exist." 

 

"Cas isn't dull!" Sam snapped, lifting his head to glare at his brother, even as the sick feeling in his stomach got worse and worse.  He knew what he was going to be walking into.  Castiel would be meeting and speaking with many women, all of whom would want to marry him and be his queen.  They would have children and they would be happy.  His weekly letters would perhaps turn into monthly letters before they disappeared entirely. 

 

"And that," Dean said, watching his brother crumple.  "Is why everyone says you are in love with Cas." 

 

Sam swallowed hard and put the book down, shaking his head.  "I'm not in love with him." 

 

"You're the only one who thinks that," Dean said, watching as Sam sat down on the edge of the bed.  "You know that we don't care, Sam, but he's the crown prince." 

 

Sam bit down the response that he'd had for years, that Cas could marry a man if he wanted to and establish a line of succession.  Now it felt self-serving, that he was giving excuses or ways that Castiel could marry him.  "I know," Sam whispered, staring down at the floor. 

 

Dean sighed and sat down next to his brother and bumped their shoulders together.  "If it's any consolation, I think that Cas loves you back." 

 

Sam blinked and stared at his brother, the words shocking him down to his very core.  "Wh-what?" 

 

Dean laughed and shook his head.  "You really are fucking blind you idiot.  Haven't you noticed?  How have you missed the way he looks at you?" 

 

"I..." Sam felt his heart pound as he remembered the single kiss that they had shared, the way that Castiel had held onto his shoulders.  The way that Castiel had kissed him back, his mouth soft and pink and the way that his eyes had shone in the sunlight. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling.  “The both of you are the biggest fucking idiots on the damn planet.” 

 

“I, you said it yourself,” Sam managed to get out, his heart pounding too damn hard against his chest.  Dean was right, he couldn’t marry Cas, and hell, he wasn’t even sure that he wanted to marry the bastard.  “He’s, he’s got to carry on the line of succession.  He has to do what’s right for his kingdom, not just what he, what he might want.” 

 

But.  _But…_

 

Cas was his best friend.  Always had been.  The only friend that he could count on besides Dean.  Now he was going to marry someone else, kiss someone else, go on rides with someone else and fall in love with someone else.  Sam swallowed hard and looked at his brother.  He didn’t know what to do. 

 

Dean sighed and stared at Sam , putting his hands on his hips.  “Stop looking at me like that, I don’t have any ideas either.” 

 

“I wish things were different,” Sam whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. 

 

Dean walked closer to him and sat down beside Sam, bumping him in his shoulder.  “Am I really that bad of a brother?” 

 

Sam wanted to cry, but he shook his head and focused on breathing.  “No, no, that part could be the same, of course that part could be the same, Dean, I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” 

 

Dean stared out at the window and then at his brother, who was doing his absolute best not to cry.  He reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  “Go tonight.” 

 

“What?” Sam asked, lifting his head to stare at Dean. 

 

Dean smiled a little, looking at Sam.  “Kevin and Benny will go with you as your guard.  I’ll talk to them as soon as I leave your room.” 

 

Sam’s heart was pounding too damn hard and he swallowed, staring at Dean.  “Dean, but he-”

 

“Nope,” Dean said.  “I’ve got a plan and you’re going to follow it to the damn letter, do you understand?” 

 

Sam snapped his mouth shut and stared at the mischievous grin that his brother was giving him and tried not to laugh at him.  “Dean, what are you doing?  You’re going to get in trouble.” 

 

“Yeah, well,” Dean said with a sheepish grin.  “Some things are worth getting in trouble for.  This is one of them.  Now shut up and finish packing.  I’ll give the order to get Domino ready, and the three of you can leave within the hour.  You’ll need to change horses.” 

 

Sam tried not to start crying, but he reached out and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and hugged him tight.  “Thank you, Dean.  Thank you.” 

 

Dean grinned.  “You haven’t heard the best part of my plan.” 

 

Sam pulled back and stared at his brother, tilting his head curiously.  “There’s more than one part to your plan?” 

 

“Of course,” Dean said, rubbing his hands together.  “Now, we just need to…"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in posting, please enjoy two chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

 

Sam was glad that the courtyard was empty when the four of them strode towards the waiting horses.  His heart was in his throat, pounding too damn hard.  They had already sent the message about changing horses.  They had a long hard ride of them and had to hurry up and get started. 

 

“All right,” Dean said, nodding at the servant that was holding the reigns of the horses.  “I’ll send your belongs behind you first thing tomorrow morning.  Ride hard, ride fast, and for fuck’s sake, don’t do anything else that’s extraordinarily stupid.” 

 

Sam laughed and gave his brother another tight hug and swung himself up and into Domino’s saddle.  He got himself settled and leaned down over his neck.  “Ready for a long ride?” 

 

Dean huffed and stared at his brother.  “I still think that I should give you Impala for the ride, he’s better at distances.” 

 

“We’ll be fine,” Sam said, looking down at Dean, watching Benny and Kevin mount their horses.  “I promise we’ll be fine.  I’ll send word as soon as we’ve arrived so you know.” 

 

Dean nodded and reached out to give Domino’s flank a pat. “Get going then!” 

 

Sam dug his heels into Domino’s flanks and urged him into a canter as they left the courtyard. 

 

Dean watched them until they faded into the dark night.  He couldn’t help grinning a little.  “Go get him, little brother.  Go get him.” 

 

~!~

 

They arrived at Romley to change their horses as dawn was starting to peek over the horizon.  They weren’t far now, but they all needed to rest, at least for a few hours.  He ordered Domino brushed down and took a deep breath.  Dean had been right about stopping for four hours.  Arriving once the castle had had a chance to break its fast would be best. 

 

They were ushered into an inn and Sam ordered Kevin and Benny to rest, before falling into bed himself.  Sam was asleep as soon as his head hit the soft pillow. 

 

He awoke a handful of hours later, feeling far more rested and sat upright, looking at the bright sunlight pouring in the window.  Sam closed his eyes, relaxing into the feel of the sunshine before a knock at his door startled him.  “Come in,” he called. 

 

Benny pushed the door open and grinned at Sam.  “Rise and shine, your highness.  Time to finish the last leg of our journey.” 

 

Sam nodded and rolled out of bed, splashing water on his face from the bin on the table beside him.  “All right, let’s go,” he said, picking up the rest of his clothing, slipping it on easily, hoping that Cas wouldn’t mind him arriving a little bit less than perfect.

 

Sam had ridden to Caelum a handful of times, enough that he knew they were getting close with the sun at its highest point in the sky.  Benny and Kevin said nothing as he pushed them a little bit harder in the last leg of their journey, eager to be there, to be near to Cas, to be able to, to…

 

Sam shook his head and focused on the road in front of him.  One step at a time, Dean was right.  He needed to get there and then he could worry about everything else.  He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as they reached the gates of the castle.  Kevin and Benny rode ahead to get him entrance, and Sam looked up at the castle, smiling a little bit.  He’d been here only twice before in his life, but he always loved how it felt like Cas.  The banners were lowered, indicating the death of their monarch. 

 

Sam looked up as soon as the gate was lifted and spurred Domino forward.  He leaned down to whisper in his ear.  “I promise that I will get you the world’s biggest bag of oats as soon as I possibly can,” he said, rubbing his hand up and down Domino’s neck.  “You’ll have a nice, long rest after this, don’t worry.” 

 

They were led to the middle of the courtyard and Sam could barely sit still.  Castiel was so close now.  He bit down on his lip and tried not to grin.  Soon he’d be able to see Cas and make sure that he was all right, that he had someone here supporting him.  They got their horses settled not long after and they were heading towards the steps of the castle behind one of the servants when the door swung open. 

 

“Sam, you are so very welcome,” Castiel said, smiling at the sight of the other man.  Some of the tightness that had been in his chest started to relax as he walked towards his best friend.  “I did not expect you so soon, I sent the letter-”

 

“I left within an hour of receiving the letter,” Sam said, smiling at Castiel, wrapping him up in a tight hug as soon as he was close.  “I knew that you needed me, so of course I came.  Of course I did, Cas.” 

 

Castiel took a deep breath and relaxed into the hold of Sam’s arms.  “Thank you,” he breathed, letting Sam hold him for a moment longer before he leaned back, gesturing to the hall.  “Come in, I’m sure that you’re tired from your journey.”  He inclined his head at Kevin and Benny.  “A pleasure to see you again.” 

 

Benny nudged Kevin in the ribs and sank into a bow.  “Pleasure to see you again Your Highness.  I’m sorry it is not under better circumstances.” 

 

Castiel gave a sad smile.  “I think we can all agree on that.  Now come, have you broken your fast?  I shall have you taken to your rooms.” 

 

Sam reached out to touch Castiel’s arm and shared a look with him, giving him a small nod.  He wasn’t sure that Cas would be able to come to his room, but if he was, he wanted to make sure that his best friend knew that he was welcome. 

 

“I’ll see,” Castiel said, his voice soft as he led them into the castle.  He gestured servants forward, giving them instructions before he smiled again at Sam.  “Rest.  I’ll see you at dinner.” 

 

Sam nodded and met Castiel’s eyes again.  He could see how tired Cas looked and his heart ached for him.  But he had a plan and he was going to stick to it. 

 

The room was lovely, but even better was the couch beside the window.  Sam sank into it gratefully, sending up another prayer to Castiel for remembering how much he liked that particular feature in his own room.  He took a deep breath and relaxed, letting his eyes fall shut.  Castiel would see him as soon as he could.  Now he just needed to wait. 

 

A knock to his door sometime later startled him out of the doze that he had fallen into.  Sam snapped awake and strode over to the door, yanking it open.  Castiel was there, and oh no, he looked even more tired than before.  “Hey, Cas,” he said, opening the door wider for him. 

 

Castiel smiled, shaking his head a little.  He could not believe that Sam was already here, had ridden through the night to come to him because he had done nothing more than ask.  He took a deep breath and closed the door behind him, letting the weight of everything going on fall from him, at least for a few minutes. 

 

“You look horrible,” Sam said, taking Castiel’s arm, leading him over to the couch by the window. 

 

“My father is dead, I am the crown prince, my father left far more in shambles than I can ever forgive him for, and I have spent the last twenty four hours trying to navigate it all,” Castiel said, sitting down on the edge of the couch.  “I have perhaps a half hour with you before I need to be on to my next meeting with the-” he yawned and closed his eyes. 

 

Sam felt his heart pound and he stretched out on the couch, shifting so he could tug Cas between his legs to lay against his chest.  “Here.” 

 

Castiel knew he should protest being pulled into this position.  Were anyone to see them, the consequences for Sam could be disastrous, but he knew from experience that Sam was warm, and comfortable, and he was not able to say no.  He pressed his head against Sam’s chest and melted into him, closing his eyes.  “I cannot stay here,” he mumbled, already feeling sleepy as Sam’s arms came around him. 

 

“Of course not,” Sam agreed, tugging Castiel carefully into his arms, situating him so that he would be comfortable and could rest.  “Are you all right?” 

 

“No,” Castiel muttered, sighing as he pressed in closer to Sam.  “I am not all right.  The kingdom is not all right.  Nothing is right.” 

 

Sam hummed and rubbed his hands slowly up and down Castiel’s back.  “Hey, but at least I’m here,” he offered. 

 

Castiel smiled and lifted his head to look at Sam.  “Your presence here is perhaps the only good thing that come of the last day.  I am so glad that you are here, Sam.” 

 

“Me too,” Sam said, watching Castiel’s eyes flutter as he relaxed again.  “Me too.” 

 

Sam didn’t know how long it was when the door to his bedroom opened.  He looked up and saw Benny stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.  He sighed and looked down at where Cas was curled against his chest. 

 

“He is being looked for,” Benny said, his voice quiet.  “He needs to go back, Sam.” 

 

Sam nodded and didn’t move, or wake Castiel.  For just a few more precious seconds, he could watch Castiel rest, his entire body relaxed.  “He needs help, Benny,” he whispered.

 

Benny walked closer and smiled.  “That’s why you’re here, right?” 

 

Sam didn’t say anything, but he turned his attention back to Castiel, where his face was mashed into his chest.  HIs heart tightened and he swallowed.  His plan was going to work.  He had to pray that it was going to work.  “Yes, that’s why I’m here.” 

 

Benny nodded.  “Best wake him up then.” 

 

“Cas,” Sam called, shaking him a little bit. 

 

Castiel sighed and lifted his head, looking up at Sam.  “I’m sorry, that was terribly rude of me, but I’ve not been able to sleep, I’ve had so much demand on my time-”

 

“If I might offer a suggestion, your highness?” Benny offered. 

 

Castiel blinked and looked up at the other man, slowly extricating himself from Sam’s arms.  “I suppose that depends on your suggestion.” 

 

“Your time is a precious commodity.  _Especially_ now.  However you are human, and there is no shame in admitting such.  Ensure that you are giving yourself time to eat, to sleep.  Time to yourself,” Benny said.  “You must give that to yourself.” 

 

Castiel sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair.  “That is difficult.” 

 

“Difficult,” Benny agreed.  “But not impossible.  It is difficult work, but I assure you that it will be tremendously worth it in the longer run.” 

 

Castiel nodded again and took a deep breath.  “Yes.  Yes, that is very good advice.  Thank you Benny.” 

 

Benny smiled and bowed his head.  “You’re welcome your highness.” 

 

Castiel straightened his clothes as much as he could and turned back to Sam, offering him a smile.  “I promise that the next time I visit, we shall actually visit and I will not fall asleep on you.”

 

Sam laughed.  “It is not a problem.  Let me know if you would like me to attend any of the conversations you must have.  Sometimes it’s good to have a second pair of ears on a single conversation.” 

 

Castiel considered him for a long moment with his head tilted.  “I believe that I might cause some ripples if you were to join me in my next meeting, and not the kind that I am interested in causing,” he said and paused.  “On the other hand, I believe that I could do with causing some ripples.” 

 

Hope sprang, bright and hot in Sam’s chest and he took a deep breath and stood up, straightening his own clothes.  “Well, I think that you should lead the way then, Cas.” 

 

Castiel smiled and nodded, looking to Benny with an eyebrow raised. 

 

Benny held up both of his hands.  “Not a word from me your highness.” 

 

“Good,” Castiel said and turned to Sam.  “Shall we?” 

 

Sam followed Castiel out of the room a moment later, his cheeks heating at the look that he was receiving from Benny.  He knew that he deserved it, more or less, but he hadn’t been expecting Castiel to take him up on the offer.  Well, not yet anyways. 

 

That did fit in well with his potential future plans though.  Sam bit down the surge of nervousness and nodded to himself.  It was going to work, Dean was right.  It was going to work. 

 

~!~

 

“You need to discontinue his service,” Sam said, the second they were safely in Castiel’s quarters.  “Immediately.  If he is not actively working to undermine you, he is going to-”

 

“He was my father’s scribe, and was loyal to him for many years,” Castiel said, staring at Sam. 

 

“Right,” Sam said, looking at Cas.  “He was loyal to your father and your father alone, and that’s a damn important point, Cas.  You need to make sure that he is loyal to you, and I’m pretty sure that he isn’t.” 

 

Castiel hummed and paced across the room.  “I will pull you into the next meeting with my advisors.  I want to know who you believe I can trust and who I cannot.” 

 

Sam looked at Cas and watched him pace across the room.  No wonder Castiel looked exhausted.  He was being attacked on all sides and didn’t have anyone there to watch his back.  “I believe that you can trust, what is her name, Hannah?”

 

“Ah,” Castiel said, nodding.  “Yes, I believe you are right.” 

 

“Also your cousin Gabriel.  I don’t care where he is at the moment, he needs to get here,” Sam said, getting up to pace as well.  “Dean will be here in a few weeks, and I’m certainly not going anywhere.” 

 

Castiel chuckled and watched Sam pace across the room.  “Planning to help me build my monarchy from the ground up, Sam?” 

 

Sam turned to him and hunched his shoulders a little.  “I’m sorry, I do not mean to be overbearing and step where I should not.” 

 

“You are fine,” Castiel said.  “I welcome your council and your honesty.” 

 

Sam grinned at him.  “I’ve also never been able to lie to you worth a damn, so you know that I’m about as safe as it gets in terms of telling me secrets.” 

 

“That is also true,” Castiel said with a laugh.  “A benefit to me, for sure.” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and watched Castiel pace across the room again.  “How long do you think it will take for people to find out I’m here?” 

 

Castiel laughed.  “I can guarantee you that if they did not know of your arrival, they now do, courtesy of Metatron.” 

 

“There goes attempting to keep a low profile,” Sam said, smiling at Cas.  “Well, I didn’t think that would last long anyways.  What do you need to do next?” 

 

Castiel shuddered and sank down on the edge of the bed.  “I don’t wish to think of it.” 

 

Sam blinked and went to go sit beside Castiel.  “I have never, seen you quite so repulsed by something.  What is it?” 

 

“I need to see the women vying for my hand,” Castiel said, clearing his throat.  “They have been hand-picked by my council and are the best candidates for a political alliance that will help secure my legacy as king.” 

 

“That,” Sam said, looking at Cas.  “No offense, sounds like your father speaking, not you.” 

 

Castiel smiled and looked at Sam, meeting his eyes.  “You would be quite correct about that, Sam.” 

 

“So what do you want?” Sam asked. 

 

Castiel looked down at the floor, breaking the eye contact with Sam.  He knew what he wanted.  Who he wanted.  That which he could never have.  “I don’t know.”

 

“That’s okay, you know,” Sam said, walking closer and sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Cas.  He bumped their shoulders together.  “It’s absolutely okay not to know what you want, or what you’re going to do next.” 

 

“A king-”

 

“Cannot show uncertainty, I know,” Sam said, filling in the rest of the phrase Castiel’s father had used as a mantra.  “I still think that that is a load of horseshit.” 

 

Castiel laughed again and sagged, leaning over his knees.  “You’ll come with me?” He asked, his voice quiet. 

 

“Or course I will,” Sam said, pressing their shoulders together again.  “Of course I will.” 

 

Castiel nodded.  “Thank you, Sam.” 

 

“For what?” Sam asked.  “I’m doing what any good friend would do.” 

 

Castiel turned his head to look at Sam and shook it.  “Sam, no simple good friend would do this.  Would ride overnight after receiving my letter, would, would help me shoulder the burden of kingship-”

 

“Well I’d say it’s a damn good thing that I’m not just a good friend,” Sam shot at Castiel, grinning wide.  “I’m your best friend, and dammit, you needed me, so of course I was going to be here.” 

 

Castiel snapped his mouth shut and nodded, standing again.  “I will not argue with you.  You are here, I desperately needed you.  Thank you for that.” 

 

“You are very welcome,” Sam said, standing as well, brushing out the wrinkles on his pants.  “Now, let’s go meet the hoards of women vying for your hand.” 

 

Castiel couldn’t help the small shudder that ran down his spine at that.  “Yes, let’s get it over with,” he agreed. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Three hours later, Sam watched Castiel incline his head and bow to the last of the women being introduced to him.  They spoke quietly together, Castiel looking stiffer and more uncomfortable as the woman leaned into his space enough that he was forced to take a step back and excuse himself with a cough. 

 

Sam frowned and was glad that the woman was not upset by it, but maintained the proper distance this time.  After she was dismissed, and the remainder of the crowd left the room, Castiel sank into his throne chair, his eyes closed.  He looked to his side at Benny and waved him forward, speaking quietly into his ear.  He slipped into the hallway and broke into a run. So much for following Dean’s plan!

 

Castiel took another deep breath and turned to look at Sam, frowning when the chair was empty.  He looked to Benny.  “Is Sam all right?”

 

Benny smiled and nodded.  “Of course.  He’ll return shortly, I believe he needed a break from the ah, formality.” 

 

Castiel smiled and relaxed back into the chair again.  Sam’s on-going hatred for the formality of royal life never failed to make him smile.  “Thank you, Benny.  I’ll wait until he returns.”

 

“Sire.” 

 

Castiel lifted his head and looked at the majordomo at the door.  “No more visitors tonight,” he called.  He did not have the energy for it.  He wanted to curl up with Sam and a book and speak until they were falling asleep together. 

 

“They are...very insistent, sire.” 

 

Castiel lifted his fingers and pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up, straightening his shoulders and jacket.  “Very well, let them in.”

 

Sam stepped through the door and met Castiel’s surprised eyes with a smile. 

 

“Prince Sam Winchester, of the kingdom Lawrencia, here to ask for your most noble hand in marriage, sire.” 

 

It was the same introduction he’d heard a hundred times today, but with Sam’s name attached.  Castiel watched Sam walk closer to him, and his heart was pounding, and he couldn’t look away from the small smile on Sam’s face.  In the background, he was aware of both Benny and the other servants disappearing, and he had to wonder what that meant.  “Sam…?”

 

Sam stopped in front of Cas and took a deep breath, looking up at him.  “I am here, Prince Castiel, of the kingdom Caelum, to ask for your hand in marriage.”  

 

Castiel blinked and stared at Sam, wondering if this was some sort of horrible trick that Sam was playing on him.  His heart ached.  “Sam, this isn’t funny.” 

 

Sam blinked in surprise.  “Wh-what?” 

 

“I appreciate you trying to make fun of everything that has happened, but I am tired and have no patience for ill-timed jokes at present and-”

 

“Wait, Cas, no-”

 

“I wish you would have waited at least another day before-”

 

“Cas!” Sam growled, stepping closer, cupping Castiel’s face in his hands.  Wide blue eyes stared at him and he sighed, dropping his head to press their foreheads together. 

 

“Sam?” Castiel asked, his voice quiet.  He struggled to keep his eyes open, even with Sam’s warm hands on his cheeks, as close as they were standing.  Like this he could see every color of Sam’s eyes. 

 

Sam swallowed hard and pulled back just enough so he could look at Cas, keeping his hands where they were.  “It’s not a joke,” he whispered. 

 

Castiel felt his heart stop beating for several panic-inducing moments as Sam stared at him.  “It isn’t?” 

 

Sam gave a hoarse laugh.  “I, the second I got your letter, Cas.  You mentioned getting married and it hurt.  Why, why would you keep talking to me when you’d be married, and have a family?”

 

Castiel blinked at Sam.  “Sam…”

 

“I, you needed me, and I knew I had to be here, and Dean, Dean yelled at me for coming, but he’s known, he’s known forever, and I couldn’t let you marry Meg, or someone else, because none of them are going to, to,” Sam stuttered to a stop and cleared his throat again. 

 

Castiel couldn’t look away from Sam, from the way his eyes were shining and bright. 

 

“None of them are going to laugh at your stupid jokes,” Sam continued, stepping in closer to Cas.  “They, they all think you’re boring.  And weird.” 

 

“I am weird,” Castiel said, a small smile on his lips. 

 

“You’re just, you’re you,” Sam said, shaking his head.  “None, none of them are, are going to, to read every book you recommend a hundred times over so you can discuss it together, or write you letters once a week, or kiss you in a river, because you’re so damn beautiful that I had to, I had to, Cas, because I-”

 

“Sam,” Castiel said, his voice firm.  He watched Sam snap his mouth shut.  Fear and uncertainty crept across Sam’s face and he looked at him. 

 

Sam felt his heart fall and his tongue was too big and thick in his mouth.  Dean had been _wrong_ , Cas didn’t love him back.  Cas was going to turn him down, this had been a stupid idea, and now he was going to lose his best friend too.  “Yeah?” he whispered. 

 

Castiel reached up and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, stepping in closer to him.  “I think a part of me has loved you since that very first moment you pushed me into the dirt.” 

 

Sam’s breath caught and he stared down at Cas, his heart pounding wildly against his chest.  “I, what?” 

 

“I have dreamed of kissing you again, of wrapping you in my arms and being held by you, of laughing, of loving you, Sam Winchester, since I was old enough to want such things,” Castiel said, smiling at him. 

 

Sam’s head was reeling, but Castiel was smiling at him, that smile that was his and his alone. 

 

Castiel cleared his throat.  “Thank you for your proposal, Sam Winchester.  I am honored by such a request.”  He tugged Sam down and into a kiss, brushing their lips softly together.  “I accept,” he breathed into Sam’s lips, kissing him again. 

 

~!~

 

Dean reined Impala in as he looked up at the castle, the rest of his entourage pouring in behind him.  The doors to the castle opened and Castiel and Sam strode out, together. 

 

One look at the sash Sam was wearing - the royal colors and insignia of Castiel, marked him as the intended of the Prince, soon to be crowned King.  He grinned and swung himself down from Impala.  “I take it my plan worked, huh?” he called out to the two as they came closer. 

 

Castiel smiled and bowed to Dean, waving his servants forward to see to the entourage.  “I believe Sam improvised, as is his fashion.” 

 

Dean raised an eyebrow at his baby brother, who didn’t look at all sorry for it.  He rolled his eyes.  “You two were always hopeless.” 

 

“Perhaps,” Castiel said, gesturing for Dean to join him inside.  “But now we shall be hopeless together.” 

 

Dean nodded and punched his brother in the arm once the doors were closed behind them.  “You’re never going to get away from royal life now.” 

 

Sam grinned back at his brother and looked at Castiel, at the special smile that was there, waiting for him, just like it always had been.  “You know?  I think I might be able to get used to it.”

 

“And cause trouble when it is needed of course,” Castiel added, smiling at the brothers. 

 

Dean burst out laughing.  “He’s got you pegged, Sam!” 

 

Sam reached out and laced his fingers together with Castiel’s, giving his hand a small squeeze.  “Yeah, well.  I don’t mind.” 

 

Castiel squeezed Sam’s hand.  “I should hope not.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked further into the great hall.  “Show me to my rooms already so I don’t have to watch you stare lovingly into each other’s eyes!” 

 

Sam checked to make sure Dean wasn’t looking before he leaned in to kiss Cas, soft and quick.  “He approves,” he whispered. 

 

Castiel relaxed and leaned into Sam.  “I’m glad.” 

 

“Come on,” Sam said, tugging on Cas a little.  “I think we have time to read together before your next appointment.  It will distract you from being worried about the coronation.” 

 

Castiel nodded.  “An excellent plan.” 

 

Sam grinned.  “Come on, your future highness, we’ve got a happily ever after to get to.  A proper one, at that!”

 

It was easy to follow behind Sam and Dean as they bantered and bickered.  Castiel had always been envious of their relationship together, and now, perhaps, he would have a small piece of that himself. 

 

Sam and Dean turned to give him grins, both at once and Castiel refocused on them.  Happily Ever After did look suspiciously like a smile from Sam Winchester.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
